Broken Bot
by RagingStorms7482
Summary: Penny was once a cheerful girl, always smiling and willing to make friends. But one fateful day changed everything. The start of a war.


Penny had always been a cheerful person ever since she was created. Always smiling, always willing ti make friends. When the time came around and she actually made genuine friends, she smiled even more often, hoping to see them more frequently.

But that fateful day ruined her completely.

It was a year after she met Ruby and the others when war broke out amongst the four kingdoms.

Grimm had taken over Vale and Cinder's faction, along with Atlas's army, tried to strike it down while Vale's defences were busy taking out the creatures of the dark. Hunters and Huntresses were sent after the Grimm, even those still in training since the numbers were sky high.

Meanwhile, Atlas's robots were working on the Grimm's side, aiding them in the slaughter of many soldiers in Vale's army. Ironwood and Cinder had been on the same side the whole time and Penny had been fooled, as well as many others.

Penny was stuck in the middle of all this. She'd been ordered to kill a good chunk of Vale soldiers in her area, as well as those from Vacuo and Mistral, who were helping Vale. She'd questioned Ironwood's intentions, not really knowing why the war started in the first place. Penny was sent to downtown Vale anyway.

When she was dropped off by airship, she saw many Hunters and Huntresses-in-training. She remembered seeing a brunette with sunglesses and a machine gun as well as a blonde boy with a sword and shield, but she's recognized one of them on her left.

Ruby Rose, her first friend.

Penny was ordered to kill any and everyone who stood in her path, and so, she did.

She's blocked out the events following that out of her mind, deleting the scenes from her database, but she could never forget the feelings that accompanied those events. The regret, the sadness, the utter _horribleness_ she felt, it all stuck with her over a long period of time. She never forgave herself. The blood of Ruby Rose stained her cold, metal hands for eternity, as well as the blood of many others, including the brunette and blonde's.

That was 17 years ago, the war having stopped 4 years after that. Four gruelling years of constant fighting, constant regret after each and every life she ended, every Aura that no longer glowed, it was her fault, she believed. The blood on her hands soon pooled before spilling over her fingertips.

Penny was a killing machine, almost a soulless monster, but she hung on to her humanity, no matter how synthetic it was.

Because of her, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral were inhabitable wastelands, Penny being stuck in Vale. She couldn't go anywhere else, Atlas had brought down the three other kingdoms before destroying itself in the process.

Penny wandered alone for 13 entire years and was extremely lonely. She would never die, she was a mere object rechargeable by the center of Remnant, a giant ball of heat. Penny would never be starved, thirsty or exhausted like a human or Faunus would be. With every step, it felt as if her life was draining away, but it wasn't. It simply replenished itself with every thud her feet comnecting with the rocky, grey land.

She'd never so desperately wished to be a real girl in her entire life. She'd wished to just perish, expire, run out of energy for _years,_ but that wish could never come true. All she could do was curse Ironwood for being eco-friendly with her creation.

She was no longer the happy, smiling Penny she once was. She was a degraded, bitter, pitiful Penny.

The poor girl had had enough. Enough empty _thud_s, enough loneliness. She'd tried to kill herself numerous times by attempting to rip off a limb or her head, but it was futile. Penny gave up entirely. She lay down, propped up by a tall rock, amd pulled her bow off.

She stared at it. The pink thing was dirty, but it represented herself and her life. Once cheerful, only to be ruined by a tragedy.

"I can't go on, old Penny," Penny whispered to it, her voice hoarse from underuse. "You've endured enough. Go on, be free from all this hardship."

Penny let go of the ribbon, letting it fly gracefully away in the wind. This was it forher the last resort.

"Entering Sleep Mode. Duration: Permanent."

This bot was too broken to go on.


End file.
